It is proposed to establish a single, integrated, stand alone mouse transgenic and knockout core facility that will serve the needs of investigators at Brown, affiliated teaching hospitals, and throughout the region. This core will be the first mouse transgenic facility in the state of Rhode Island. The core will be dedicated to serve investigators in many disciplines, and aid them in the development and implementation of transgenic mouse model systems in their area of study. The core will perform pro-nuclear microinjections as well as blastocyst injections. In addition, protocols, genotype ES cell clones as well as founder animals by PCR, and maintain a mouse colony to support these efforts. The core will also support the research efforts of a magnet investigator, a nationally recognized scientist in the field of mouse transgenics, who will be hired and who will become the Director of this core. On a day to day basis the core will be run by a highly trained, Ph.D. level Associate Director who will be appointed at the rank of Assistant professor (Research).